Belonging
by stellamucca
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UP When Kylee ends up in middle earth will she be able to find a place where she belongs, or will she wish she was back at home? Please R&R! -
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first attempt at any kind of fanfic. Right now, I plan on continuing the story, but only if I know people are reading it. So… if you want to read more review. I only want 5 reviews and I'll continue. Enjoy! ^-^

"Belonging"

By Stellamucca

            As Kylee walked down the street, her head was filled with thoughts. The week before she had found out that her family would be moving across the country; they were going to leave the only home Kylee had ever known.  The shock of the news had caused her o be very preoccupied and her grades began to drop.  Her parents and teachers had all been harassing here about studying more and doing homework.  Kylee had felt bad enough when she headed to school that morning, but then the day just got worse.  She found out that her boyfriend, Trent, was cheating on her with her best friend, Mandy. When she saw them in the hall together, she sprinted out the nearest door and ran aimlessly down the street.

            Kylee had been walking nearly all day, and dusk was falling.  Tears welled up in her eyes once again as she thought of everything that was happening.  _Why is everything happening at once?  It's not fair…_  Looking around she realized that she had come to the park.  As she sat down under her favorite tree, Kylee looked up at the sky, which was filled with huge dark clouds that reflected her feelings.  Before long Kylee had fallen asleep against the sturdy trunk of the ancient tree, and for a moment she forgot all of her troubles.

            A brilliant flash of lightening and a deafening clap of thunder startled Kylee awake.  At first, she couldn't remember where she was or why she was there.  When she realized she was in the park, her mind was flooded with thoughts; tears began to form again, but she quickly brushed them away and looked at her watch to see how long she had been asleep.  When she saw that it was 1:24 am, her heart sank.  _Oh great! My parents are going to slaughter me for staying out past curfew again. _ 

            Quickly standing up Kylee began walking towards the house.  Thunder sounded once again as rain began to pound against the ground threatening to flatten all in its path.  Her long blue hair was plastered to her head and the rain hitting her bare arms felt like a million needles piercing her skin.  Wanting to get in out of the rain, Kylee broke into a run.  She ignored all that was around her and was surrounded only by her thoughts.  _How could they do this to me?  Why did they decide we're going to move?  Don't I have a say in anything?_  As she neared her street, she began running faster as lightening flash once again accompanied by the crash of thunder.  _Mandy… __Trent__… how could you do this to me?  I trusted you, both of you.  I… I feel like I just don't belong anymore…_

            Realizing that her house was across the street she dashed out into the road.  Just before she reached the sidewalk there was a flash of lights and the screeching of tires.  She was hit with amazing force and was sent to the ground.  As her head hit the pavement, she saw the flash of lightening once more; then there was darkness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I know cliffhanger…  ::hides from angry readers:: Just review! Oh! And if you have any ideas or suggestions as to where I should go with this please tell me.  I'm not sure right now where this is going.  So… hit that little button down there and REVIEW!! ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Uhh… sorry about taking so long to update. I had a very bad case of writer's block.  So yeah… here's the story (its A LOT longer than the first chapter…)

Disclaimer: yeah I guess I better start putting these in here. None of the characters from LOTR are mine :-( they belong to the brilliant JRR Tolkien. 

Thanks to Aerith the Flower merchant, MaverickGirl, DarkAngel, Meghan, Elysia, and xXStarGazerXx for reviewing!!! It made me feel special. ^-^

"Belonging"

By Stellamucca 

            Pain coursed through Kylee's body as she slowly regained consciousness.  Her head felt as if it was being hit with a sledgehammer and her side was very sore.  The young girl slowly sat up and looked around the room she was it.  It seemed to her that it was more like being outside than in a room.  The sweet fragrance of flowers and herbs filled the room around her, and the air was clean and fresh, unlike the air she was used to in the city.  Suddenly, Kylee became worried as she realized where she was, or more appropriately, where she was not.  _This isn't my room, and I know this isn't a hospital.  Where am I?_

            Despite the pain she was in, Kylee was determined to find out where she was.  Slowly she put her legs over the edge of the bed she was on and stood.  Dizziness overcame her and she quickly grasped the bed to steady herself.  Once the room stopped spinning, she crept over to one of the large windows.  The sight she was breathtaking.  While standing at that window, she saw the most beautiful woods she had ever seen.  _I must be dreaming… what is this place? Maybe I died.  No, I must be awake, if I was asleep or dead my head wouldn't hurt like this.  "I've gotta find out where I am," she quietly said to herself._

            "You are in Lóthlorien," a voice behind her stated.  Startled, she turned quickly to see who had spoken.

            There stood a man who Kylee had never seen before.  For a moment, she stood there studying him; he wore a dark green cloak, stained traveling clothes, and very well worn boots.  His hair was dark with grey flecks in it, and his keen eyes seemed to see right through her.  "Who are you?  What is Lóthlorien?  Why am I here?  How did I get here?" she spurted out all of the questions that were plaguing her mind.

            "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn.  Lóthlorien is the realm of the Lady Galadriel.  You were found unconscious in the woods.  As to how you got there, I was hoping you could tell me."

            Kylee sat down on the edge of the bed to think for a moment.  "How _did I get here?" she asked herself quietly.  "The last thing I knew I was running home in the rain and some car hit me, but there aren't any woods near my house, not for miles," she paused.  "Where exactly is Lóthlorien? I've never heard of it before… and I've never seen it on a map.  Has it been found so recently that it's not on a map?"_

            Aragorn studied her for a moment before answering, "No, Lóthlorien has been here for ages, since the elves first came to this land."

            "Whoa.  Wait a minute," she interrupted.  "Did you just say _Elves?_"

            "Yes, why?" he gave her a slightly puzzled look.

            "Elves… but, I thought they were only fantasy.  Beings that only existed in books and movies, but they're real?"  Her eyes widened at the thought of meeting one.

            The ranger looked at Kylee in disbelief.  "Of course elves are real.  Where have you been living all your life that made you think they didn't exist?"  He was becoming slightly confused.  _This girl cannot be of this world.  Even the most secluded races have at least heard tales of elves._

            "I grew up in Pennsylvania, and now my family and I are going to be moving to Washington," she answered.  Suddenly another question popped into her head.  She hesitated at first and then asked, "Why are you dressed like that?  Those are rather odd clothes for this time.  I mean, they look more like something that someone would have worn a long time ago, or in some fantasy book or something."

            Aragorn looked at his clothes and then looked at the girl.  _She certainly is different from anyone I have ever seen in Middle Earth.  "You are full of questions.  But now, if you still have strength, I have a few questions for you."_

            "Ok, shoot," replied Kylee.  Aragorn looked strangely at her.

            "Why would I want to shoot you?" he asked puzzled.

            _Wow, this guy really is weird._  "I mean you can ask me your questions." She stated.

            Aragorn pulled a chair next to the bed where she was sitting and sat down.  "First, what is your name?  You have not yet told me."

            "My name is Kylee, and I didn't tell you because you didn't ask until now.  To save you the time of asking if you were going to, I'm 16 years old and I have a younger sister," she was becoming slightly annoyed; she still didn't know where exactly she was or why she was there.

            "Well, Lady Kylee, I would also like to know where is this Pennsylvania place that you spoke of?" 

            "It's in the US."  He looked at her with confusion.  She started again, "You know, the United States of America… the USA?"  She looked at him very puzzled. _ How has he not heard of the __US__?  Ow… my head.  She put her hand to her head trying to coax it to stop throbbing._

            "I have never heard of such a land," he paused.  When he saw Kylee holding her head he said softly, "Perhaps you should rest more.  You must still be tired."

            Kylee slowly nodded her head and lay down on the bed; she hadn't realized how tired she was, and she fell asleep as soon as her head rested on the pillow.

            Aragorn walked to the door and paused before leaving.  "Sleep well," he whispered, "Perhaps tomorrow we shall discover exactly who you are and why you have come to this world."  He quietly left the room and closed the door behind him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

VOTING TIME!!!! All right.  I want to know what all of you think. Should there or should there not be a romance story in here, and if so with whom? I really want your input because after all you're the ones reading it. (although I may not do exactly what you tell me… because I have my own opinions too)  

Anyways… don't forget to hit that button down there and review. I want 7 MORE reviews… so that means I want 13 reviews


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Right. So I'm finally updating. I'm not sure if anyone reads this, if they don't well that's alright.  But it would be cool if someone actually did read this. Anyway. Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been really busy and such and haven't had the time to type this up. So, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, or any characters relating to it. The only characters I own are Kylee and Lafinal.

Belonging

Chapter 3

By Stellamucca

The next morning the bright winter sun shone through the window of the room where Kylee was sleeping and rested on her, bringing her its warmth.  The girl slowly opened her eyes and lay still, taking in the warmth of the sunlight.  She was no longer in pain, and she felt refreshed.  Kylee stood and walked to the large window.

"It's so beautiful," she said to herself.

"It is, isn't it," a voice behind her replied.

Kylee jumped and quickly turned around. _What is it with these people sneaking up behind me and answering my questions? _ There stood a woman slightly taller and slimmer than Kylee, with golden blonde hair that was neatly braided back.  Her face was ageless, and her blue grey eyes were bright, but seemed far away.

"Hello," Kylee said simply. "Who are you?"

"Greetings, Lady Kylee, I am Lafinal.  The Lady Galadriel wishes to see you."

Kylee looked at the she-elf and then looked down at her own clothes, which were torn and dirty.  She knew she must look horrible.  Understanding Kylee, the elf quickly added, "I will go draw the water for the bath."  She then disappeared with the rustle of her dress.

Kylee turned back to the window and stared at the golden wood.  Within a few minutes, Lafinal had returned.  "Your bath is ready; I've laid a change of clothes for you on the chair in the bathroom.  Once you are bathed and dressed I will help you with your hair if you wish."  At that, she turned and walked out of the room.

Anxious to get the grime off, Kylee walked into the bathroom.  On the right side, there was a large bathtub with steam rising from it.  The room smelled of herbs and flowers as there seemed to be some sort of fragrant oil in the bath.  Kylee quickly shed her torn, dirty clothing and sank into the warm water.  Immediately Kylee felt much better.  Taking a deep breath, she plunged under the water.  When she ran out of air, she came back up and inhaled deeply.

"It's the same, I'm still here," she whispered, "I'm not dreaming then."  She looked around her once again. "This place," she said quietly, "It's like a book… or a movie or something. It can't be real."

Finding some soap setting near the bath, she began to clean the grime off her.  Once she was satisfied that she was clean she sat soaking in the warm water and almost dozed off.  She soon realized that the water was growing cold and decided she should get out.  She had no idea how long she had been in there, as her watch had stopped working.  A soft green towel had been placed on a chair beside the bath.  After drying, Kylee found a clean silver-grey dress lying on another chair near a small table with a mirror on it.  Gently picking up the dress, she slipped it on.  She sat down on the chair and looked in the mirror. 

When she saw her reflection, she wasn't sure it was herself that looked back.  She usually tried to stay away from dresses and her hair was rarely left down.  She combed her wet hair with her fingers and then quickly braided it back.  "That's a little better, anyway," she said to herself as she walked out of the room.

"Hello," a voice said as Kylee entered the room she had awoken in.  Kylee jumped and turned to face another slender, blonde aired elf.

"Who are you?' Kylee asked for the third time since she had arrived in this strange place.

"My name is Legolas.  I've been sent to bring you to the Lady Galadriel."

"Oh," Kylee said.  "Well, let's go then."  She walked towards the door.  "Maybe she'll know why I'm here," she whispered to herself, not thinking the elf could hear her.

Legolas walked towards the door and offered her his arm, and they left the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hope you enjoyed! Thanks to MaverickGirl, stellaluna16, and Sarah for reviewing! Any suggestions for this story feel free to leave them in reviews or email me… or talk to me on aim. ^-^ Happy New Year!


End file.
